


Laughing at my cries

by hinalii



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinalii/pseuds/hinalii
Summary: Danny ripensa agli avvenimenti degli ultimi due mesi e a Steve.(ambientato negli episodi 7x01 e 7x02). spoiler per gli episodi 6x25, 7x01 e 7x02.''Lo odio. Lo odio a morte.''





	

Lo odio. Lo odio a morte. Come si fa a essere così stupidi? Ma come fa a essere ancora vivo? Due mesi. Due mesi fa era più morto che vivo e adesso si rimette a saltare dai tetti dei palazzi, come se l’altra volta non gli fosse bastata. Ma che sto dicendo? Parlo di Steve McGarrett, è ovvio che l’altra volta non gli sia bastata. Ma almeno un po’ di rispetto per la mia metà di fegato che attualmente non è più nel mio corpo, avevo solo questa metà, la prossima volta dovrà trovarsi qualcun altro che gli doni metà del suo fegato perché il suo è stato ridotto in pezzi dai proiettili. 

Sta bene, dice lui, ma certo che sta bene, gliel’ho detto e lo farò, quando morirà, cioè da una a tre settimane da adesso, glielo farò scrivere sulla lapide ‘’ha detto che stava bene. Si sbagliava’’. Ho accettato anni fa di avere per partner un animale con dei problemi psichiatrici non indifferenti, ma non credevo che fosse così cretino. 

Cosa ci vorrà per fermarlo? Magari gli sparo io un giorno di questi, cosi magari si fermerà per un po’. Io continuo a urlare e incazzarmi con lui, e lui il giorno dopo va e fa come se quello che dico io non contasse niente, come se non fregasse a nessuno se lui dovesse farsi male, come se non fregasse niente neanche a lui stesso. Io non lo so, a me sembra cretino. Magari a lui non interessa se si fa male ma a me si. 

Ogni volta che gli urlo contro lui finisce la discussione con un ‘’i love you’’, beh mi piacerebbe che significasse qualcosa per lui, sono sicuro che lo dice solo perché è vero, ma farsi ammazzare non mi sembra il modo giusto di dimostrarmelo. Lui è convinto che riguardi solo lui, ma come farei ad andare a casa a spiegare a Gracie che zio Steve si è fatto ammazzare e il suo danno non è stato capace di fare niente per impedirlo. Come farei a dirglielo? E io? Lui non pensa a me. Cosa dovrei fare io se lui morisse? Come farei? Lui non ci pensa a questo. 

Ma non è perché pensasse che a nessuno importa se muore, solo che non pensa che possa morire, è abituato al rischio e l’abitudine dopo un po’ ti fa credere che niente possa fermarti, che niente possa ucciderti. Be l’ultima volta ci è andato troppo vicino per i miei gusti, e a me basta così, non voglio vederlo mai più in quelle condizioni. Io urlo perché non so come altro farmi sentire, non so come fargli capire che non posso immaginarmi di vederlo morto, o vivere senza di lui, so che dice la verità quando mi dice che mi ama, ma mi incazzo perché deve sapere quello che sta facendo, deve sapere quello che mi fa passare ogni volta. 

Ogni volta che gli ho urlato contro dall’operazione due mesi fa, è stato per provare a fargli rendere conto dell’irrazionale paura di perderlo che provo ogni volta che mette piede in mezzo alla strada. Non è normale e lo so anche io, anche prima avrei potuto perderlo ogni giorno ma dopo quell’aereo, non lo so, è diventato reale, la paura di perderlo non è così irrazionale, è successo, e può succedere di nuovo, e mi fa veramente incazzare il fatto che lui non lo veda. Certe volte sono così incazzato che vorrei prenderlo a schiaffi per fargli entrare in testa quanto cazzo lo odio.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: niente di tutto questo è mio. Scrivo solo per il mio divertimento e non intendo arrecare offesa a nessuno facendolo.  
> Sappiamo tutti benissimo cosa c'è veramente dietro le urla di Danny, e che cosa significano, ho solo espresso l'ovvio.


End file.
